She? My soulmate?
by ScCheng
Summary: Life is unpredictable, they say. Just when you think you finally get it all together, some creature comes along and shuffles it, and demands that you find yourself a soul-mate.
1. Chapter 1

**I was torn between writing it as a normal story and making it into a fan fiction. I guess I love Brittana too much for not putting them together in a story, so read on my fellow gleeks! And tell me how do you feel about it.**

* * *

It was eight in the morning; the sun was shining dimly over our gorgeous LA city. The air was fresh and cool, and a little damp for this time of the day, guess winter was coming. Whatever, I loved winter; mostly because in winter, I didn't have to shave my legs. Oh don't laugh at me; I know you all love it!

Some people had already gotten into their working attire and were busy hustling towards the bus or taxi to whatever destination they were heading.

As for me, being a successful breakout actress in the age of 23 wasn't that bad after all. It was great actually. I had my working schedule organized and I had made it perfectly clear to Stella, my assistant that no matter how busy I got, I had to have my daily fitness time, my happy meal time, and my Next top model time. That was the reason why you could find me here, early in the morning, jogging along the streets of LA City and not give a damn to anyone. I had been doing this routine for as long as I could remember.

Moving to this city, taking acting classes, accepting small roles and finally my big break! Just last year, I had finished my big film; "_Josephine_", which got nominated for too many categories that I didn't even remember all of them. It got 4 Emmy awards by the end of the year though. And guess what? I was the Josephine! I was the lead star of the film. Paparazzi started to notice me, interviewers started to invite me to their shows and the rest was pretty much history if you'd ask me.

Over the three years of my journey to stardom, I had changed a lot. I had gone from Blonde to Brunette because well, face it! Who didn't want to stand out among thousands of blonde star out here? I had had my tattoo removed, but that was another story. My ring nose was gone, thought I swore to never be apart from it when I first got it. But what didn't change was my routine. You could say that I was a reserved person, but I liked how it was. I liked to know exactly where my stuff is; I liked to know exactly what I was going to do for the rest of the day without any altering. And the same went for my daily routines. I would get up exactly 7 in the morning, watch some news on the TV, read some paper, then head out and started jogging. Then I would turn up at "Louisa and Me Coffee"; order my usual de-caf, head back to my apartment and have Stella plan the rest of the day for me.

But I was not, and I repeat, I was not prepared, at all for what was about to happen next. As I was jogging my way on a street I barely recognized, the air suddenly turned a tad damper and heavier. Chills ran down my spine through to my entire body which of course made me shiver, but I shrugged it off. Like I said, winter was approaching, so no need to worry about this small things right?

**Wrong!**

_"Just turn around Santana, go back to your previous road!"_Ignoring the little voice inside my head begging me to turn my heels and just call it a jog. I kept on jogging. I went on forward, and took a left, out of instinct. Then that was when I noticed, I was on the street, alone. There were no cars, no taxis, no hurried businessmen or late kids chasing bus. Just me alone, on a dark looking street.

That was when I decided that things just gotten a tad serious and had decided to pull my headphones off and take a better look on the streets. The buildings around here seemed oddly familiar. Like I had come here before, but in the same time, looked new to me. They were all made from marbles, and who made building out of marbles anymore? Didn't they have cement or something? The fronts of most of the buildings were covered by massive doorframes which hang from the roof of the buildings to the ground. They gave me the impressions of the 17 centuries churches. But… wait a minute, why would buildings like this exist in the middle of LA? I live in the middle of LA and 10 minutes of jogging wouldn't have brought me this far away from it. That wasn't possible, was it?

The nagging voice screamed louder this time, I guess it was my survival voice. It was right. I had to just turn around, take a right, keep on going the path I went and I'd be at the café in no time!

I turned around 180 degree sharp, trotting and what made my jaw drop was that there was no turns, no freaking right turn! The road I took 4 minutes ago just… vanished. it was scary. I was like in a middle of a very very long street that seemed to stretch on both sides to the horizon!

I kept on moving forward, observing the land, the air, the architecture. Most importantly, I was searching for someone, something, anything that moved, just any sign of living lives out here. It was as if I was in a different dimension, a different time from when I was 10 minutes ago.

Then I caught something moved across the darker block on my right. It was shadowy and due to the lack of sunlight, I didn't catch a glimpse of what it was. But judging by the height of the shadow, it must have been a human, or just a very very big rat.

A part of my mind cried for me to go and check, this might be my only chance of knowing what the hell was going on. But another part of me, a more coward part of me, wanted me to keep on being in the bright side, like what if it was a burglar, a serial killer, or worst, a super giant cockroach? What would I do then? Nobody was out here to save me and I was too young to die, I meant, I just got my big break last year! I was living my dream; I couldn't die here, whatever this place was.

But my curiosity got the better of me. What's worst? Being killed by some roaches or lost in here and disappears from the face of earth forever where no one would ever know where I was and how I was doing? I'd take my chances then.

Having made my decision, I took a deep breath. Hey! Even the air felt… different. It was damper, but fresher for sure. It was fresher than the air of my hometown, Shihanoulk Ville. And I thought no air was purer than our air.

One step, my heartbeat raced. Two steps, my palm began to sweat. Three steps, I felt like I needed to go to the bathroom. My eyes were practically wrecking the now emerging dark alley. Relying on as much light as the clouded-sun would provide, I could only make out some scattered newspaper on the right side of the small dirty alley. I didn't see it was dirty, but the smell was filthy! It must have been once a rat cemetery or some sort because the aroma of the alley was enough to put flies to deep comas.

Having my left hand securely blocking my nostrils from the nasty niff in front of me. I took the last remaining steps toward the entrance of the dim lighted area. Squinting my eyes like a hawk, I could make out a black shadowy figure at the end of the alley, standing not more than 10 meters away from me. It seemed to be a dead ended alley and the shadow was kinda hooded, making it impossible to tell if it was a he, or a she.

Not daring to get in any closer, I figured it would be better if I got acquainted with the figure first.

_"Hello!"_ I called out, the voice echoed back to me in just a second, which meant, the figure probably had heard me.

I waited for some sort of reply, some sort of movement, anything! But nothing, nothing came back. The figure was still there, standing, facing me.

_"Emmm… I'm kinda new here… and I am sure I wasn't supposed to be here."_ My eyes did a 360 degrees eagle view around the alley. Now that they had adjusted to the dim light of this place, I could make out the picture better. But that was no help, considering I saw nothing lying between me and the hooded figure. Just him, and me, two walls and a dead-end alley, which meant I would not have anything solid to protect myself if the figure decided to attack me.

_"I see you are having the time of your life, standing there."_ I added with a nervous laugh, _"But I really need to know where this place is, and how to get out of here now."_ eyes fixed on the figure, I was trying to see how it react, but as usual, nothing,_ "so please?"_ still, nothing.

Then it hit me, wherever, whenever they were born. People have one thing in common. The love for wealth. How could I not realize this earlier? This might just work!

_"Please? I can give you money!"_ I said, smiling. Proud of myself that I managed to figure this trick out in a situation like this.

I waited for the figure to response. But instead of happily strut across the alley, kiss me and demand my money, as I imagined. It just opened its eyes. Its eyes must have been the most hypnotizing things I had ever witnessed! One with golden color like those of autumn leaf and another one with shimmering silver color. I held on a staring contest with the figure for a moment, hypnotized by the strangeness of the creature. I guess it was now safe to say that this figure was not a human.

_"Who says I want your money?"_ the creature lazily spoke. Its tone was monotonous and didn't have any gram of emotions in it.

Then to my horror, it moved, dragging its legs or what I assumed to be legs behind that big gown of it's towards me. I wanted to run, run away from this thing, but my body wouldn't let me. Heck, I couldn't even turn my eyeballs around. At first, I was only using hypnotizing as a metaphor, but at this time being, I was literally hypnotized!

On its third steps, the creature spoke again,_ "who says you weren't supposed to be here?"_ its voice wavy, but still emotionless.

In my head, I imagined all the possibilities of things that this thing would do to me in the next 1 minute or so. Boil, barbeque, fry, dip with sauce, eat as a whole…

Lost in my thoughts of my punishments, I didn't realize that I was now facing the creature. I still couldn't see anything except for its strange pair of eyes though. The creature smelled surprisingly sweet. Not that sweet, but sweet for a creature nonetheless. I imagined it smelled like a dead rotten fish packed in a 3 year-old underwear, but no. it smelled like flower, like lily flower.

Then something caught my eyes. Not that my eyes can catch anything if it was not presented on my limited line of vision. A hand, no more like a claw, no more like a clawhand. I know I was not making sense now, but the creature's hand looked somehow like our hands, but with four claw-like and surprisingly manicured fingers. It was holding something, something like a charm, a golden charm I guess.

As the creature's clawhand made its way closer, I couldn't help but just lost it and just went black out.

Lord helps me!

_**…"Santana?"**_

* * *

Okay! 2k+ words, I guess that is enough for a first chapter. Got a tad carried away there TEEHEE!

But brace yourself! This is just the beginning my friend, and I mean it, this is really just a beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well thanks to my mom, I have been feeling a whole lot less crappier comparing to yesterday. And I finished this up! Enjoy ya gleeks!**

* * *

After the faithful incident that morning, I could confidently say that everything had gone fine. My life had pretty much gone back on track. The incident was nothing really. Nobody even knew I went missing for that faithful ten minute. I was glad it was that way, good for my public images you know. I didn't want to be another Lindsay Lohan whose face is on the front page every other week for stupid little things.

For the life of me, I didn't, I couldn't remember how Stella found me and got me to the hospital and getting me all checked up for major brain dysfunctional or whatever that word was. the result said there was nothing wrong with me, I also went to a fortuneteller place, to you know see if anybody, or anything was out there to get me, but the woman said I was fine and I quote "_more than fine actually_." Unquote. She was right though. These past two weeks after the thing happened, nothing serious happened at all. I stubbed my toes once or twice here and there, but who didn't? Sometimes I thought the whole thing was just a dream. I would like it to be just a dream, but the golden charmed necklace around my neck was always there to tell me otherwise. It kept on reminding me that the incident did indeed happen, that I was indeed once lost in time. It wasn't like I didn't want to get rid of the thing, but if I wanted my head to stay still on my neck, then I would have to find other ways to get rid of it other than cutting through it.

Stella and I, we both have tried everything, from blacksmiths (which was crazy, I mean, who needed blacksmiths anymore nowadays?) to witchcrafts, chemists, factories workers, and none of which worked. The necklace just wouldn't get off of me! After searching and searching, we got tired and we just kind of going back to our normal day lives, since the necklace didn't seem to be bringing any harm. It looked kinda good on me, actually, with its small enchanted, elegant little golden links linked together and a heart within a heart as its charm. The bigger, outer heart was only half though, unlike the whole smaller heart. I think it was meant to be a couple thingy, but whatever, now it belonged to me. And it wasn't like I could help it.

Today was no other ordinary day for me, Santana Lopez. Woke up at seven, read the news, went jogging. I think you guys have already known my routine by now. Getting out of the house, I felt a little chilled. The weather had been a tad cooler than before lately. Sometimes I got a little lonely in these winter days. Speaking the truth, I had no friends, well other than Stella; I had no one to turn to. Don't ever tell her that, or she would never shut up over this. My carrier had taken most part of my time, meaning: I had no life other than my acting life. Pathetic huh? The carrier was a thing, my personality was another. Hate to break it to you, but I was a bitch, a rather big one at that. I couldn't help it. I tried being nice to everybody once, but the world just didn't work that way. Sometimes being nice just showed that you were weak. And I didn't want anybody to think I was weak. I was Santana Lopez. And the Lopez wasn't weak, never had, never would.

Did I say that my life was back on track? Well, that was only partially true. You see… I just noticed something, some really disturbing things. After I'd gotten the necklace, I'd started to notice this girl. She was everywhere I went, like literally! At first I figured she was some kind of a stalker. I still thought she was. when I went out of my door; she was there at the newsstand. When I went on jogging; she was there, jogging in front of me. When I went to the café; she was there, ordering besides me. I mean, how many coincidences could happen in a day? And that one time, even when I was on a date, with the one and only Mathew Morrison, that was another story by the way. I met her again! I thought of accusing her for stalking me and making me feel uncomfortable, but I couldn't. She seemed to be too innocent for that. And I never had once caught her looking at me. I mean, you had to look at the person you stalk, that was the whole purpose of stalking someone, right?

"_Yes Stella! I saw that girl everywhere I go!_" I replied to Stella, using the left side of my face and my shoulder as a phone holder as I was busying finding my running shoes.

_"No! I am not making this all up in my head!_"

_"I don't know what to do about it, honestly._"

"_Oh wow! Why didn't I think of this before?_"

Then I hung up! Of course Stella's got a point! That might just work!

* * *

8 o'clock sharp Thursday, I was out on my way to jogging as per usual. But today, it wasn't about the jog, it was about the girl. I, with the help of Stella, had figured that what I must do is confronting her. I mean, I had to tell her that I know, and then she'd be embarrassed or scared, and the whole thing would end. Great plan Lopez!

As expected, she was there by the newsstand, having small chat with the old guy who worked there. In my acting class, they taught me, the first thing you do before doing or approaching anything or anyone, was to observe the target. And that was exactly what I was trying to do. I didn't get to see her face fully though, since she was standing back facing me. She had long golden locks, and a leaned body. She must have work out a lot; her body was slender but fit looking at the same time. She was wearing a simple yellow hoodie and black sweat pants, but boy she was totally rocking that look! She must be a tough nut to crack, but nothing could stop one Santana Lopez!

Okay now she was finished with the newsstand. The blonde did a little warm up and started jogging. I too, started jogging after her. I didn't think she noticed me though. She was good at acting, I mean, for a minute there I thought she was not stalking me at all! But come on, it was me we were talking about here. The whole twenty minutes of the journey, I spent all of my brain energy into preparing my speech for when I confront her. It was like practicing scripts for a movie, just that you get to write your own scripts!

And now we had finally arrived at "Louisa and me café", this was the place I planned to put my plans that I planned not a while ago in action. I let her get in there before I did, wouldn't want her to suspect anything.

When I pushed through the old wooden door of the said café, I scanned through the crowd for her. As expected, she was like always, already at the counter ordering her coffee. I made my way towards her, gave her one of my charming Lopez smile and got her blushed. Score one to Lopez!

_"Hey_!" I finally said when I reached the counter.

She replied "_hey,_" shyly I may add. She was cute; I guess we could have been friends if she wasn't stalking me.

"_I see you are here a lot!_" I casually started making light conversation. _"It's not that I am "stalking" you or something._" I made sure I emphasized on the word **"stalk"** and see how she reacts. But nothing. Like I said, this girl sure could act!

_"Well… I love the coffee here._" She smiled, now come to think of it. She was beautiful! I meant, she was probably the most beautiful girl I've ever met without make-up on! Almost a tie to me!

"_That'd be 4 and a half dollar please._" The waitress chirped in, seeing the opportunity to get to know her better, I said, _"it's on me."_ Given Ella, or was her name Mella? Five bucks and I turned around, smiled at my target once again. And once again, she blushed. Hah! I've got this sweet little girl wrapped around my perfectly manicured fingers already.

"_Well… thanks._" She tugged a strand of golden hair behind her ears, and then looked down at her feet. Funny, I have never pictured her to be the shy type. I meant, she looked very strong and tough. But I looked little and fragile, and I was a biatch. So I guess, we couldn't just go out and judge a book by its cover.

"_And here is yours, like usual, a de-caf._" The barista handed me my cup and smiled at me, I smiled back, being polite in front of the target. I didn't want her to think of me as rude, not just yet. Given the girl another 5 bucks bill, I turned my attention yet again to the figure in front of me. _"Let's find ourselves a seat and talk."_

The girl nodded, and I led us to the nearest coffee table in the shop. After settling in, the girl was still pretty much looking at her shoes. I wonder what was so interesting about her shoes?

_"Emmm… so let me just cut to the chase here._" I guess my sudden speaking caught her off guard, the blonde shot her head up. Her brows scrunched up in confusion and curiosity. "_I mean, I know_." Ended with a sweet smile, I just hope she'd get what I was referring to.

"_Know… what?_" she asked with a jerked eyebrow that must have been the cutest thing I'd ever seen! But this is time for business, cuteness and all; I have to get down to this once and for all!

"_I mean,_" I added, searching her face for some realization, but nothing. Taking a deep breath, I guess I'd have to tell her the hard way, "_I mean, I know you are stalking me._" Opening my eyes, I inspected her features. Once again, there was only confusion written all over her light freckled skin.

Still with a jerked left eyebrow, she cried, _"excuse me?"_ followed by her WTF look. God, even then she still looked adorable.

_"I mean, I know you love me and try to stalk me for the past two weeks._" I said casually, like I was just ordering some sushi from the Panda Express, "I can't blame you, I am nice, I am hot and I am famous." I admit I got a tad carried away there, but it was all true okay? If I wasn't good, then why would someone want to stalk me?

Silence, I think the girl knew she was busted.

"_I think there is a misunderstanding here, a huge one._" she calmly spoke, eyes searching for my own.

"_oh, don't pretend like you just get up and go to the newsstand, take the path for your jogging and come to this place just because you like it._" I smiled sweetly again, this was my charm: cut people, smiling. "_I know, you do it because you know you'd meet me._"

_"Oh my god!"_ she exclaimed, "_are you stalking me?_" she got her hands covered her mouth; I guess it was forming an "o" form, and I bet she still looked cute with that mouth. But wait… what? Did she say, I was stalking her?

"_No no! Honey you got it all wrong_." I held both my hands in mid-air, trying to force her to come to term with the reality. "_You stalked me, not the other way around."_

"_But I haven't even noticed you until this morning, in this cafe!_" she stated, matter-of-factly. "_But you sound like, you have been stalking me for quite some times now._" eyes still fixed on me; she took a sip of coffee from her cup. I had no time to break my concentration; I was trying my best to read her facial expression, see if she was lying. But nothing was on her face now, nothing except rage. She must have been a very good actress, or she was really telling the truth.

_"Really? You have never noticed me until I came up to you this morning?_" I asked her, in a small voice. Clearly, I was very very embarrassed right now. Accusing people like this.

"_Yes! And you have got anything else to say? Because I don't have time for these kinds of things!_" she sounded kind of pissed, I could totally understand that.

Not trusting my voice to speak, I just shook my head from side to side. Blushed creped its way to both my cheeks, I could feel it. God, why was I making such a big ass of myself?

"_good_." With that, she left. I trained my line of sight on the floor, too embarrassed to even look up and face her or just telling her good bye. After hearing the bell which was attached to the top the door chimed, I knew it must have been her who left; that meant I could safely return my head to normal position now.

What had just happened? We hit off quite good, she was friendly and nice and sort of goofy at first. But then after hearing my accusation, she turned all pissed, and mad. That girl was interesting to say at least.

The vibration of my cell phone brought me down to earth again. It was from an unknown number, and by unknown, I meant, there was no number showed at all. Somebody must be pranking me I thought.

It said; **"you just met your soul-mate!"**

* * *

Ahah! I had to just leave you at there, didn't I? mwhahahha stay tuned for more soul-mate conflicts to come!


End file.
